Commercial kitchen equipment, such as a rethermalizer, are known and used in kitchens to warm or reconstitute food safely. Generally, these types of commercial kitchen equipment, including rethermalizers, must be positioned under an exhaust hood within the kitchen area. Further, these types of commercial equipment require the water to be drained from the equipment to function properly. However, many kitchen floor sinks are not positioned so to function correctly or do not meet local and national code standards mandated by Health and/or Plumbing Departments for drain and air gap requirements.
As a result, many restaurants must excavate the tiled kitchen floor, digging a trench, to relocate the floor sink. This is expensive and time intensive.